hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 61 (2011)
Invitation × And × Friend (カンユウ×ト×シンユウ, Kanyū × to × Shinyū) is the 61st episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on January 6, 2013. Overview As Gon and Killua enter Greed Island, they begin to wander around the made-up world and encounter many new things there. Summary Gon enters the game first and he wait for Killua to come first before proceeding any further. After waiting for some time, his best friend finally comes and they begin walking on the green field. They both sensed that they are being watched but unable to know why. Suddenly, they encounter a man whose carrying a book which is used by all of the Greed Island players. Upon seeing Gon and Killua are still newbies, he decides to use "Trace" on Killua, a card which could reveal the target's location at all times. As the spell begins chasing Killua, he run as fast as he can, but it hits him in no time. The man laughs as he sees that, but immediately stops when he sees Killua's murderous expression as he asks him what did he do to him. Realizing how dangerous Killua is, he casts the "Return" spell to bring him back to the previous city he have visited before Killua could do any harm. Meanwhile at the Troupe's hideout, Shalnark invites Shizuku and Kortopi to play Greed Island along with him since there is nothing for them to do once they get home, to which they immediately agree. Back at the game, Gon and Killua continue their walk on the field until they walk upon Antokiba, or known as the "City of Prizes". Once they enter the city, they find a big board which has the Antokiba Monthly Tournament Schedule written on it. They decide to participate in the tournament and aiming to win all kinds of prizes, but upon hearing the sound of their stomach, they decide to eat first. At the restaurant where they are eating, the chef tells them that if they can finish their foods in 30 minutes, they do not have to pay, and in addition, they will also receive "Galgadia" card as the prize. As he tells them to begin, the boys starts eating until there is nothing left on the plates. They receive their winning prizes and observes it immediately. Upon hearing the chef's explanation about the card, they realize that those cards are nothing but junk. Suddenly, they hear an explosive sound from the outside. Both of them dashes out of the restaurant to find a corpse of one of the players sprawls on the ground. This makes Gon wonders if the spell that was cast on Killua before could kill him, but a man suddenly comes and tells them not to worry since there is no such spell in that game. The man invites them to come with him to meet with his allies, and Gon and Killua do so. Upon arriving at the meeting place where the others are waiting, one of them explains to the boys about the spell that was cast on Killua. The other explains to the beginners about the ways of getting cards in the game. They convinces the beginners to join them and clear the game together. After the long convincing, in the end, those who are joining are only Puhat and another guy, while the others refuses. Gon is determined to enjoy and play the game without in need of their help. Because of that, he and Killua refuses their offering. After they leave the group, they begin walking on the city by themselves without realizing someone who is watching them closely. Characters in Order of Appearances Trivia Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series)